Never Again
by KingBeasta
Summary: Takes place after blood prison Naruto feeling incredible rage and hatred at the village for leaving him at the blood prison for three years. now years later release from prison he will show them what happens when you crosss the line Naruto x Anko Dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Never Again

 **Summary**

Takes place after blood prison Naruto feeling incredible rage and hatred at the villafe for leaving him at the blood prison for three years now years now release he will show them what happens when you crosss the line

Naruto x Anko

Dark Naruto

( ** _A/N: Okay for everyone keeps complaining about me not havung a beta like me make it clear I dont have one nor has anyone asked so stop telling me its getting annoying when there be little errors and yall continually point it out so stop telling me_** )

* * *

a cloaked Naruto realize that the Satori cannot read the minds of people, but he can read their fears, allowing himself to fight Satori evenly in Kyuubi's chakra Three Tailed mode. Naruto attempted to end the battle by creating a large Rasengan, with two clones, however Satori attempts to impales him and Ryūzetsu but Naruto with fast thinking substitutes and Ryuzetsu with clones avoiding both of them being impaled. Naruto is able to wake Mui up, and uses his shadow clones to hold Satori's wings, pushing Satori back and therefore allowing Mui to weaken it. After killing Satori by firing a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Satori back to normal. His friends cheer for Naruto but they are unaware of the glare he's sending his friends.

Naruto looks towards Ryuzetsu "so what do you plan to do now that the box is destroyed" asked Naruto.

Ryuzetsu stares at Naruto "I will go back to my village Naruto-san. It was a pleasure fighting with you" said Ryuzetsu having a small smile.

Even though the silvernette female is unable to see Naruto's face due to his hood covering his whole face, while the only thing she can see is his blue eye. She somehow knew he smiling at her both her foot steps they both turn around seeing Tsunade smiling at the two. Tsunade is caring a black cloth with a forehead protector on it; on the forehead protector is a leaf symbol. Tsunade smiles at Naruto in a in grandmother like way she remembers having Naruto do this mission without him knowing of said mission but the one thing that surprise her is Naruto had spent 3 years in blood prison. She didn't just put Naruto in the blood prison for a mission but also, in a way Naruto would be safe and away from the Akatsuki. "Here's your headband back gaki how about I treat you to some ramen" said Tsunade with a smile.

While unable to see Naruto's face Naruto's face is red in anger and hatred he did something no one thought he ever do. Naruto raise his left arm while thinking he was going to give her an one hand hug but he didn't hug her no. Naruto gave Tsunade a right hook this wouldn't hurt Tsunade but Naruto had infuse his fist with wind nature causing the aged female Hokage to fly back and land on her ass. She then glares at Naruto and shocked at what her surrogate brother did; at seeing Naruto punched her master Sakura rushed at Naruto to get ready to deck him for hitting her master but to her and everyone shocked he spins around dodges her left hook Naruto then slam his elbow on Sakura's forearm breaking her arm.

Sakura screams in pain at having her arm broken but Naruto doesn't stop he reaches with his left hand grabbing onto Sakura's head slamming her face on his knee braking her nose, Naruto then kicks her in the chest Sakura hits the hard ground hard screaming in pain has her broken arm and fracture torso slam hard on the ground. Everyone is shocked and dumbfounded unable to believe Naruto the knucklehead number 1 most unpredictable ninja not just punched Tsunade and actually fought back against Sakura. Kiba steps up starring at the blonde cloaked figure "Naruto-baka what the hell is your problem! We get you out of here and you attack Tsunade and Sakura after we came for you ungrateful bastard! "yelled Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

But instead of answering them Naruto scoffs at Kiba he then glares at Kiba and Akamaru with his blue eye causing Akamaru to whimper in fear and Kiba step back never seeing Naruto actually glared at anyone. "why should I be grateful?" asked Naruto he then looks at Tsunade who has got up and wrapped her arm around Sakura he then stares back at Kiba "It's Senju-teme fault I was here for three years. Most of all it's her fault this happen!" said Naruto he removes his cloak showing everyone a more mature Naruto with a more mature looking face, his once blonde, spiky hair is now extremely shaggy looking reaching his past his shoulders, Naruto is wearing a tattered orange and black jumpsuit with the sleeves cut off the jumpsuit is zipped down allowing you to see the fish net long sleeve shirt he wears, Naruto wears black tattered pants, and brown shinobi shoes, but the most surprising thing about Naruto is his right eye is missing as if someone ripped it out his right side of his face is covered with numerous scars and his his right arm is missing Naruto has a white bandages covering the stump of his right arm.

Upon seeing the now one eyed and one armed Naruto shocks everyone, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, are in tears at what has happened to Naruto while the rest are shocked at seeing Naruto especially Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato who have gotten closer to the blonde but Kakashi was more shocked unable to look at his now damage student he then falls to his knees feeling as if he failed his sensei which he did. Tsunade is shaking trembling in sadness "w-w-w-what happened...to you...Naruto? This...shouldn't happen Kyuubi should've healed you!" said a shocked and teary eyed Tsunade.

Naruto glares at her in hatred "he would've if Kyuubi could heal missing limbs but he can't and while being a prisoner of the Blood Prison Mui placed the **Fire Release: Heavenly Prison** on me sealing my chakra. and when I use any jutsu it would cause me extreme pain" said Naruto staring at Tsunade in disgust. "But this wouldn't had happen if you didn't send me to the prison!" growled Naruto.

"I sent you there to protect you Naruto!" yelled Tsunade but Naruto glared heatedly at the slug sannin.

"Protect me. Protect me! Look at me Senju-teme! I'm missing an eye and a fucking hand! You could this protection I was there for three years! Three fuckin' years and you didn't break me out or did anything, you left me to rot in that fuckin prison Tsunade!" growled Naruto.

While the Senju and Uzumaki were talking Anko Mitarashi stares at Naruto with sadness in her eyes she moves towards the two blondes, Upon reaching them she is shocked at seeing Naruto up close unable to believe the treatment he suffered at the prison.

As she walks up to them Tsunade and Naruto turn their heads looking at the purplenette pineapple styled woman, Anko slowly walks in front of Naruto with both staring at each other her pupil-less light brown eyes staring into is lone blue eyes she raise her arm caressing the blondes un-scarred cheek she then hugs Naruto bury his head into her D-cup breast. "I missed you Naruto-kun you have no idea how lonely I've been!" said Anko with tears falling down from her face she pulls Naruto from her breast staring at Naruto.

Naruto caressing Anko with his hand smiling sweetly at her causing Anko to gain pink blush across her cheek "I missed you to Anko-chan." said Naruto he then holds onto Anko's chin with his one arm smashing his lips against hers, Anko moans into the kiss she wraps her arms around the blondes neck. Naruto wrap his arms around her waist with only one hand Naruto tightens his grip on her waist making Anko's breast to be pressed against his chest. At feeling his arms body cause the student of Orochimaru to purr in excitement she then felts one leg in the air like a teenager she then runs her slender feminine hands through his blonde hair.

Naruto slips his tongue into Anko's mouth she whole heartly accepts his tongue while Naruto viciously sucks on her tongue she wraps her tongue around his own probing his mouth. With his one arm Naruto brings Anko closer to him causing the woman to moan in pleasure "fuck I love this man! Being without him was plain torture, after hearing we'll bring him back I nearly screamed!" thought Anko.

Naruto growls into her mouth sending shivers down Anko's spine feeling the need to breathe Naruto and Anko seprated from each other Naruto grins at Anko lovily he then licks her nose causing Anko to playfully smack him across the arm both blonde and purplenette lean their heads against each other. With Anko resting her head on his Anko grasp onto Naruto's sole hand holding his hand tightly as if he'll leave her Naruto pulls away staring into the special jounin's eyes "I'm not gonna leave you Anko-koi!" said Naruto in a serious tone.

Anko stares back in his eyes with fire in her brown pupiless eyes she then bites her botgom lip in anger and glares at Naruto "you said when you and Jiraya-sama came back but what do you do! You get translorted to the god damn blood prison for three years!" growled Anko as she stares at her lover.

Naruto stares at Anko not affected by her scolding "aye, that wasn't my fault ya'know! I didn't asked for a three year long mission to go searching for a dumb ass box! It was the fuckin' hag's fault! I never got a damn choice she shipped me off to a fuckin' prison!" argued Naruto glaring at Anko.

Anko narrows her eyes going into a thinking pose she then let's out a low growled she then turn her gaze at the shock Tsunade Anko glares at Tsunade for taking her Naruto away from her she then has her eyes on Naruto. "I suppose your right Naruto-koi. I missed you!" whispered Anko only allowing to hear her she then burries her face into Naruto's chest enjoying the smell of him.

Naruto smiles at her "I missed you too Anko-koi. The only thing that kept me going was thinking of my beautiful Anko-koi." said Naruto in tone that told he might have lost his mind if it wasn't for her which made Anko felt like her heart would rip right out of her chest.

Both hear foot steps but they choose to ignore happy with being in each others presence Kakashi stares at Naruto and Anko with his lazy tone "well Naruto it seems like your just like me." said Kakashi in a lazy tone but he honestly didn't know how to handle this.

Naruto snarls at Kakashi "don't compare me to you Hatake!" growled Naruto in anger.

This caught Kakashi for a loop he was positive Naruto would be happy to see him "but Naruto don't you remember me I'm Kakashi your sensei." said Kakashi in a confuse tone.

Naruto just glared at him and laughed sarcastically at the grey haired jounin "tsk, you aren't my sensei you stopped being my sensei when you with hold the information about my parents." sneered Naruto.

This shocked the jounin not believing Naruto knew who his parents were "y-you knew?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto snorted at Kakashi "of couse I knew! It wasn't hard to find out after all he's the only man with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and tan skinned I have to be a complete idiot not to see it." exclaimed Naruto staring at Konoha 11 "but I suppose stupidity is a thing that all people in Konoha have in common." saod Naruto glating at each of them with his sole blue eye.

He then turn his attention on his lazy sensei "so, tell me Hatake what good would not telling me who my parents are or I'm from a clan?" demanded Naruto with Anko glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi narrows his eye at Naruto "it was to protect you and for the good of the village it was for the best that you don't know." said Kakashing hoping this will calm Naruto but it didn't it only made the blonde more angry.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger "it was for the best." said Naruto in a tone void of any emotion Kakashi nods hia head "in what way or form would keeping important information from me! What did you think I would with the information yell it to the whole damn ninja world i'm the son of the Yondaime dattebayo!" said Naruto in a sarcastic tone he then gains a deadpanned expression seeing the guilty look on the older shinobi.

"Really you really think I would that?" asked Naruto he then gains a tic mark on his head "tsk, so me not knowing was for the good of the village. That's fuckin' bullshit so the hokage decides to keep the knowledge of my parents hidden me but he allow villagers to know i'm fucking jinchuriki!" yelled Naruto with his face red with rage.

Kakashi glares at Naruto for insulting Sandiame hokage "it was for the good of the people Naruto!" yelled Kakashi.

"Good of the people tsk, don't give me that "it's for the good of the people fuck shit". Glared Naruto the blonde scoffs at Kakashi "so me getting beaten with an inch of my life was for the good of the village, or me getting drowned with a water prison jutsu ( **Suirō no Jutsu** ), or getting burnt alive just have Kyuubi to heal me and the so called "good people" to burn me alive, or when citizen and shinobi would beat me until I black out from pain, or when the so called "prestigious Hyuga clan would see what happens if they closed off my chakra points and the Aburame would use their fuckin insects to eat my chakra, or when the Akimichi would beat me down with their fist and staffs until every bone in my body is broken then when Kyuubi heals my body they continued to the the process for six hours or until I black out, Hatake let's let forgot when the Nara clan eould use their Shadow possession Jutsu ( **Kagemane no Jutsu** ) to force me to inflict damage on myself, oh and let's not forget when the Yamanaka would use their mind transfer jutsu **(Shintenshin no Jutsu** ) on me and make skin myself with a kunai, or when the nurses wouldn't even treat me at the hospital when on death's bed hell half the times they would poison just to get rid of the "demon", or maybe when my so called "sensei" neglected his two of students just for an arrogant self absorb power hungry spoil children.

But instead of training your sensei's son you trained that Uchiha-gomi because in respect of your damn friend Obito who died from protecting a girl who didn't even have feelings for him. Tell me Hatake how does it feel watching your best friend die, having to have to kill the girl that liked you, loosing your sensei for the good of thr village, loosing your favorite "student". Yes i'm sure every beating and being neglected my sensei "for the good of the village what a bunch of bull shit! " spat Naruto as if the word was poison.

Kakashi glares at Naruto "Naruto that's not fair!" argued Kakashi.

Naruto's blonde locks cover his eye "not fair. NOT FAIR! MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE ISN'T FAIR YOU SON OF A BITCH! LOOSING MY PARENTS THE DAY I WAS BORN! WHAT ISN'T FAIR THE SANDIAME THE MAN I SAW AS A GRANDFATHER ALLOWED ME TO FUCKING SUFFER! FOR WHAT SO I CAN BE THIS VILLAGE'S MOTHER FUCKUN' SCAPEGOAT JUST SO THEY CAN'T GET OVER THE DEATH OF THEIR FAMILY WHO DIED THEY WEREN'T THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO LOST SOMETHING. TELL ME WHAT MAKES THEM BELIEVE THEY CAN HURT, BURN, DROWN, TORTURE, OR POISON ME NOTHING THAT'S WHAT! ALL MY FUCKIN' LIFE THAT'S ALL I EVER HEARD IT'S FOR THE GOOD OF THE VILLAGE OR THE PEOPLE.

SO, TELL ME HATAKE WHAT GOOD COULD CAUSE MY PERSONAL HELL AGAIN, NOTHING EXCEPT TO SATISFY THOSE SICK SONS OF BITCHES WHO TAKE PLEASURE IN HARMING A CHILD. A CHILD WHO NEVER ASKED TO BE BEATEN TO DEATH BUT NO THOSE IDIOTS ONLY SAW ME AS KYUUBI REINCARNATED AND NOT NARUTO UZUMAKI SOMEONE WHO LOST A FAMILY THE DAY HE WAS BORN.

IF ALL MY SUFFERING AND THE SUFFERING FOR NINJAS FOR WHAT SO THE CALLED GOOD PEOPLE OF KONOHA CAN SIT BY LIVING THEIR LIFE IN IGNORANCE AND BLISS. If that's the case then fuck the people of Konoha, fuck Hiruzen, Fuck you Tsunade, fuck you Konoha 11, Fuck that perverted son of a bitch, fuck Sasuke, and Fuck Hatake I hope you burn in hell you fucking hypocrite!" snarled Naruto he and Anko then walk over to Gaara.

Gaara smiles at his best friend he puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder "I am happy to see you Naruto. I just wanted you to know I never agreed with Tsunade-sama's plan I and Suna were against it my friend." said Gaara with a small smile.

Naruto grins at Gaara "I know Gaara you're one of the few people I trust. It's also, good to see you to Gaara." said Naruto.

Gaara nods his head, Temari smiles at him he he smiles back. He then grins at Kankuro "hey Kankuro, do you have it?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade raises her eyebrow "Naruto what are you talking about?" asked Tsunade but Naruto just ignored the woman who sent him to prison.

Kankuro smirks at the blonde jinchuriki he pulls out a scroll "it's ready just as you requested." said Kankuro.

Tsunade glares at Naruto, Anko, and the Sand Siblings "okay what the hell is going on! How the hell could you get a request I thought they didn't allow prisoners outside contact!" demanded Tsunade.

Naruto just groans at the wonan "you really need some help with that whole anger problems I can see how you never had any children. And to your question, prisoners aren't allow outside contact but that doesn't mean I can't use summoning jutsu." said Naruto staring at Tsunade with his sole blue eye.

Tsunade narrows her eyes in confusion "wait I thought...wait you purposely hurt yourself what the hell for!" demanded Tsunade glaring at him.

Naruto snorted at Tsunade "I am not one of your anbu dogs I'm not gonna tell you because you simply demanded Senju!" spat Naruto he then turn his attenttion to the puppet master "Kankuro show me!" exclaimed Naruto Kankuro nods his head pouring chakra into the scroll a large cloud explodes making a poofing sound.

Once the cloud clears up Naruto, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, and Anko stare at the wooden puppet hand. Tsunade raised her eyebrow "you caused yourself just for a puplet hand!" growled Tsunade Naruto rolls his eyes at the woman.

"Kankuro ignore her so tell me about this hand?" asked Naruto.

Kankuro nods his head "right, as you know Naruto i'd put in retractable claws laced with poison, I also built in a retractable blade coated with poison, there's second and third compartment the second is it fires poison lace needles and senbon, and third shoots a poison mist. But sadly no one in Suna is quite skilled enought to put the seals that you requested." said Kankuro in a downcast tone.

Naruto gives Kankuro a resuring smile don't worry about it Kankuro." said Naruto he then grabs his hand replacement. A seal with the kanji for "strength" (強) appears on Naruto's hand, he then presses his hand on the wooden hand. The strength kanji appeared on the hand Naruto then lifts his hand and a seal with the kanji for "steel" ( 鋼) appeared on his hand Naruto presses his hand on the wooden one and the steel kanji appears on the wooden hand "and now I have a replacement arm." grinned Naruto he then grabs onto the wooded hand on his right stumb arm.

Naruto smirks as he flexes his wooden finger "Naruto what will you do now?" Tsunade but she was afraid what he might say.

"It's obvious ain't it I'm leaving Konoha." said Naruto.

This shocked everyone completely forgetting his outburst believing Naruto wouldn't actually leave the village Tsunade glares at Naruto "I refuse your resignment!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto and Anko raised an eyrbrow at her out burst "actually I'm no longer a shinobi of Konoha since you sent me to blood prison I became a missing ninja of Konoha when "I attacked the Raikage" isn't that right?" asked Naruto with an all knowing look.

Tsunade regrettably nods her head "but Konoha needs you Naruto!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto stares at her with nothing but coldness "I don't need them!" stated Naruto he then holds onto Anko's hand.

"But what about your friends!" yelled Yamato staring at the blonde haired man.

Naruto turn his gazes to the wood release user "they can kiss my ass for all I care." said Naruto.

"Naruto-baka what about bringing Sasuke-kun back!" yelled Sakura trying to use his promise against him like she did all those years ago.

Naruto glares at the medic-nin in hate "fuck the Uchiha and fuck your promise bitch!" snarled Naruto.

Sakura glares at Naruto "so, what...your just gonna go back on your word baka!" yelked Sakura.

Naruto scoff at Sakura "Haruno I don't care about that promise and it's my promise you seem to forget I can change my promise any way I choose." said Naruto he and Anko start walking away.

Sakura then starts crying at the prospect of loosing another teammate "if-if you leave...then I'll be alone" yelled a crying Sakura.

Naruto let's out a laugh catching Sakura off guard "alone you say." said Naruto turning his gaze on the pinknette "tell me Haruno do you know what's it like to come home but no one is there to greet you?" asked Naruto Sakura shook her head negatively "that's what I thought have you ever went to sleep and the only good night you had was silence or have you ever spend your birthday alone with no one there for you?" asked Naruto.

Staring at the teary eyed Sakura "that's what I thought. Haruno you have no idea what being alone is. Your idea of alone is a life without your precious Sasuke-kun a man who doesn't care about you and me the person who always held our so called "team" together." stated Naruto.

"So, what your just gonna abandon us like Sasuke?" yelled Shikamaru glaring at the blonde.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru "no Nara unlike Uchiha-teme I'm not leaving for power, I'm leaving to live a better life a life where I don't have to suffer simply for the village's best interest and especially where Senju-teme allows scum like Danzo to live." said Naruto.

Sakura glares at Naruto "if you won't listen then I'll force you to stay!" yelled Sakura charging at Naruto with a chakra enhance fist.

Naruto just snorts he charged at Sakura with a rasengan once the two were in front of each other Naruto's rasengan hit Sakura's chakra fist. Sakura rockets back hitting the ground hard she looks confused wondering how Naruto was able to hit her when she's stronger than him she looks at her right noticing her right arm is destroyed every bone popping out Sakura screams in fright. "Now I and Anko are leaving and don't want to see either of you ever or I'll kill you got it and that's a promise fucking believe it!" yelled Naruto leaving his former teammate with a broken arm but Naruto was smirking to himself the rasengan he used was a wind rasengan and the chakra points in her arm were destroyed.

After both Naruto and Anko find a boat they take sailing away from the bloood prison "so, Naruto-koi where we gonna go now?" asked Anko staring at her lover

Naruto grins at her "I was thinking of **Village of Starfish** (Hitode no mura )!" said a grinning Naruto.

Anko hums to herself "I've heard of it. It's suppose to be an unknown village a quite one where not many shinobi go because they don't have anything of that much vaule." stated Anko she grins at Naruto "have I ever told you how much I love you my blonde boyfriend?" asked Anko.

Naruto smirks at her "I love you too Anko-koi." said a smiling Naruto.

* * *

So tell beasta what u think do u like hate it do u like this naruto do u like it how naruto actually fought back against sakura

 **(A/N: I will be writing an odd pairing Naruto x Satsuki)**

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 _ **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 32**_

 _ **Menma x Viola - 29**_

 _ **Menma x Boa Hancock - 28**_

 _ **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 27**_

 _ **Menma x Nojiko - 25**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The other stories I'll be updating are** **Ninjas and Gods, Proud and Clothes, Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Space, Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as:**_ _ **There is No Justice** , _**_Whirlpool Meets Sand, My_** ** _High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_ , _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _(A/N: After I update_ _Never Again then ill be working on Snake Empire. Also, for those who don't know Uzumaki Spawn is a naruto, Dc Comics, and Spawn crossover)_**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Sakura glares at Naruto "if you won't listen then I'll force you to stay!" yelled Sakura charging at Naruto with a chakra enhance fist._

 _Naruto just snorts he charged at Sakura with a rasengan once the two were in front of each other Naruto's rasengan hit Sakura's chakra fist. Sakura rockets back hitting the ground hard she looks confused wondering how Naruto was able to hit her when she's stronger than him she looks at her right noticing her right arm is destroyed every bone popping out Sakura screams in fright. "Now I and Anko are leaving and don't want to see either of you ever or I'll kill you got it and that's a promise fucking believe it!" yelled Naruto leaving his former teammate with a broken arm but Naruto was smirking to himself the rasengan he used was a wind rasengan and the chakra points in her arm were destroyed, while she couldn't use her atm anymore she could still be a medic._

 _After both Naruto and Anko find a boat they take and start sailing away from the blood prison "so, Naruto-koi where we gonna go now?" asked Anko staring at her lover._

 _Naruto grins at her "I was thinking of_ _ **Village of Starfish**_ _(Hitode no mura )!" said a grinning Naruto._

 _Anko hums to herself "I've heard of it. It's suppose to be an unknown village a quite one where not many shinobi go because they don't have anything of that much vaule." stated Anko she grins at Naruto "have I ever told you how much I love you my blonde boyfriend?" asked Anko._

 _Naruto smirks at her "I love you too Anko-koi." said a smiling Naruto._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

After an hour of sailing Anko stares at her boyfriend she honestly couldn't remember the last time she saw his face while others it was only three years to her it felt like decades. She remembers there were night were she would cry herself to sleep just because she wasn't able to see his handsome face, yes there were photos of her and him but it just wasn't enough.

Anko stares at his face which is almost covered by his blonde locks "can't believe it, after three long fuckin years I finally get my Naru-kun back." Thought Anko as she stares at his face she can't help herself be engrossed to his two scars and his closed. If Anko blame anyone for this happening to her Naruto it was Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage as soon as she heard Tsunade and Kumo are responsible for her boyfriend imprisonment she grew to hate Kumo, it's kage, and the granddaughter of the Shodai and Nidaime hokage.

Anko then found herself hating all those who agreed to the old hags plan. She didn't understand how Naruto's"friends" call themselves his comrade when they agreed to sending him to the Blood Prison. It seemed like the only people who didn't agree with her plan is her best friend Kurenai and her friends Yugao and Shizune and Naruto's best friend Gaara and his siblings hell Gaara's own village didn't approve and from what she heard Jiraya didn't even know of this insane and retarded plan.

Naruto raises his eyebrow at Anko who's been staring at him for at least 30 minutes "Anko-koi you've been staring at me." Said Naruto.

Knocking Anko from her thought she then glares at Naruto "you got a problem with that blondie!" Yelled Anko glaring into Naruto's blue eye.

Naruto shook his head negatively "not really but I must staring at your beautiful face Anko-koi." Said a grinning Naruto.

Anko blushes at the compliment which you couldn't blane her since most if not all females would react if they hadn't seen their lover for over three years. Anko then playfully glares at Naruto she then punches his arm causing Naruto to let out a light chuckle she then allows a soft smile to appear on her face, Anko then grips Naruto's arm she smiles at feeling the warm of his hand.

She then looks into his blue eye "how's your hand?" asked Anko as she looks at his prosthetic hand she then narrows her brown eyes "I hope who ever took Naruto's hand dies hopefuly the fuckers die in that fuckin' prison" thought Anko. Naruto notice her angry look he knew she was wishing the people who cut his hand off the world's most painful death, he then grips her hand tightly drawing her attention Anko mutters sorry.

Naruto smiles at her "it's okay, and my hand feels fine but not having two hands for three years honestly, feels strange." said Naruto he then raises his wooden arm and flex the appendages "but, I must admit this hand is quickly growing on me." said Naruto with a grin.

Anko grins back at her lover "well that's good it'll be awkward when I demand a piggyback when you only had one hand." joked Anko at which both the purplenette and blonde laugh at her crude joke. "Hey Naruto-kun! When was the last time we saw each other before bitch-kage sent you to prison?" Asked Anko with a curious look.

Naruto massage his chin "it was right after I was sent as backup to help Team Asuma and Hatake when they were fighting Kakuzu and Hidan." Said Naruto he then thinks about to that day that open his eyes.

 **Flashback- 3 years ago**

After Naruto had successfully completed the mission and killed Kakuzu a man who fought against Hashirama Senju he had been sent to the hospital since his arm was damaged. And everyone had told him not to use it since it's basically a double edged sword. The first time someone told him not to use it he'd understand they were just worried about him but after all his friends told him not to use the jutsu had become annoying.

He honesty didn't care about their opinions since it was a mission and he was ordered to kill the Akatsuki Kakuzu and Hidan. It seem like everyone just didn't understand the mission he was honestly thankful for the old man knocking the stupidity out of him of a young age and teaching him about a mission is he didn't really believe Hatake's way of a ninja since it seems naive and something an idiot would say. Even though Naruto was taught by Hiruzen he still didn't like the fact he told the citizens about hia jinchuriki status.

Naruto scoffs at Hatake's beliefs, he doesn't hate Kakashi he just believes his ninja way is stupid. After what person wouldn't since Kakashi's ninja way is basically saying your comrades are more important than a mission he just didn't believe the same thing after all the outcome of the mission is important. He's actually quite happy for Hiruzen telling him why a mission is so important after all if he didn't Naruto would probably be a loud mouth idiot just like Kiba.

Naruto then let's out a groan he really needed to scratch his arm "stupid cast I can't scratch my damn arm!" Complained Naruto he then hears the door open he hoped it wasn't Sakura trying to lecture him about using the rasenshiruken since he finds are lectures quite useless. As Naruto looks up he sees Anko his girlfriend who has a sly grin he was honestly happy to see her.

Anko closes the door and sways her hips side by side giving her a sexy look, which added more of an effect since the purplenetette is one of Konoha's wanted woman. Naruto blushes at Anko who's know crawling up on his bed Anko then stares into his blue orb eyes, she then lowers head to his ear the blonde feels her hot breathe up against his ear.

Anko grins at this she wanted to see Naruto as soon as she can but with his friends keep visiting him it made it hard, she was honestly proud of Naruto killing someone like Kakuzu who killed Asuma and almost killed Kakashi. "Hello foxy-kun I missed you." Said Anko in seductive tone.

Naruto face turns dark crimson Anko grins at this she enjoyed teasing her boyfriend "I miss you too Anko-koi." Said Naruto Anko also felt proud she's the only one that can make Naruto react like this.

Anko pulls away and stares into his eyes she sweetly smiles at him " I know after all I'm sure miss saggy tits and miss sandpaper aren't as hit as I am, but I must admit not being able see you first sucks so, I think I'll make it up to you with a kiss from a snake." Grinned Anko, Naruto's face turns red as be feels her breathe on his face.

Anko then leans in with her face , not only can Naruto feel Anko breathe but Anko can now feel Naruto's warm breathe against her face, Anko then tilts her head to the size she then licks Naruto to his chin all the way up to his nose. Anko grins at the blushing Naruto "I-I-I th-thought...you were g-go-gonna ki-kiss me?" stuttered Naruto.

Anko smiles sly at Naruto "I did kiss you babe. I gave you the kiss of a snake my blonde fox. But if it's a kiss you want your wish shall be granted foxy-kun " grinned Anko in whisper tone she then smashes her lips up against Naruto's rough lips. Anko moans into Naruto's lips she found herself addicted to his lips she had noticed his lips tasted salty almost like fresh udon noodles, Anko wanted- no she need more she then grips the back of his head tangling her womanly hands through his blonde locks she brings Naruto closer moaning into the kiss with her boyfriend.

Naruto groans into the kiss the blonde Uzumaki then wraps his arm around Anko's waist bringer her closer which causes Anko to moan in pleasure, Naruto founds himself addicted to her tangy and strawberry flavor lips, Naruto licks her lips asking for entrance Anko poems her mouth allowing her boyfriend access after a minute of making out the two find themselves needing air. Both separate from each other with saliva trailing from their lips Naruto wipes the salvia with his right arm.

But Anko on the other hand wanted to tease Naruto more she then licks the salvia from her lips she then hums to herself "hmm, tasty my favorite flavor whirlpool." Said Anko grinning at him causing him to blush she then loses the grin and sits on his lap the snake summoner then has a serious expression as she stares at his arm. "I heard everyone has been scolding you about using that new jutsu?" Asked Anko.

Naruto then groans as he remembers everyone telling him not to use the Rasenshiruken. Naruto nods his head "yeah they have. I don't know why I mean if I can heal from a chidori through the chest then I can heal from the damage the Rasenshiruken does to my arm. " Said Naruto with a solem look.

Anko nods her head agreeing with Naruto hell she remembers when Kakashi had brought back Naruto from, Naruto should be dead the only reason why he's not dead is because of the Kyuubi and his Uzumaki blood. She also understands the reason for him using the jutsu. "Well Naruto, your right they have no right to tell you after all no one knows what your body is capable of except for you. I also, have question that's been bugging me." Said Anko with a frustrated expression.

Naruto shoots Anko a curious gaze "alright what is it Anko-chan?" Asked Naruto.

Anko then narrows her eyes "what of Team Asuma were any of the punished for running after Kakuzu and Hidan?" Asked Anko.

Naruto massages his chin and thinking back after Tsunade had talked to him and he couldn't remember if Tsunade even scolded Team Asuma. Naruto then shook his head negatively, I don't think so, why you asked?" Questioned Naruto in curiosity.

The student of Orochimaru then bites on her thumb with a frustrated expression "Naruto don't you find it strange everyone has scolded you and not Team Asuma when they went after those immortal Akatsuki bastards. I mean what they did was not just stupid but also dangerous because they allow their feelings to consume themselves they blindly attacked to S-rank shinobi one who has a rare kinjutsu that allows himself to live longer in exchange of stealing peoples heart and the other an insane religious who in all sense can't die because of their actions they had not just endangered themselves but Kakashi who almost was killed by Kakuzu. And you were sent as backup because those brats were in over their heads if it wasn't for you they and Kakashi would be dead.

While you were able to kill Kakuzu with a powerful wind jutsu the only reason why that Nara brat was able to trap Hidan is because he was an idiot. But while everyone scolds you about using a jutsu that saved those three idiots and Kakashi's life those brats get no scolding no punishment what so ever it just pisses and frustrates me I mean if they didn't try and run after those two then you wouldn't even be in the hospital right now ugh, seriously like what the fuck!" Growled Anko in anger.

Naruto then narrows his eyes seeing the truth what she said actually her whole range was true yes Asuma was killed by Kakuzu and Hidan but they foolishly went after two power shinobi who were stronger than them in every way possible. If Kakashi or Jiraya were killed by a member of the Akatsuki he would be sadden and angered by their death but he wouldn't go changed at an enemy full well knowing said enemy was stronger than him that was just foolish. But Naruto found himself angry at everyone since they scolded him but not Team Asuma Naruto found it unfair that they weren't punished in anyway.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto then sighs at the memory after that day he was training hard he was even training with Konohamaru he knew the young Sabutobi is most likely mad at Tsunade for sending him away. But luckly he had Jiraya helping him improve the Rasenshiruken and he was on his side. Naruto then thinks back to his true sensei Anko then taps his his leg with her foot Naruto then shoots Anko a curious gaze "watcha thinking about Naruto-kun?" Asked Anko with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto releases a soft sigh "I was just thinking about the last time I saw Jiraya-sensei." Stated Naruto as he looks towards the sky.

Anko then gives Naruto an oh expression "when was the last time you saw Jiraya-sama?" Asked Anko.

Naruto then runs his left hand through the scars the pledge his face "the last time I even saw Jiraya-sensei was the day i was released from the hospital." Said Naruto.

"But what will you do if anyone from Konoha tries to bring you back? Will you really kill them like you said?" Asked Anko if Naruto wanted to kill anyone from Konoha she wouldn't stop him after all she knew he hated them as much as she hates her now dead sensei.

Naruto nods his head he then narrows his sole blue eye in pure hatred "yes I will I won't ever go back to that hell hole not now or ever I'll even kill Hatake if I needed to." Snarled Naruto in hatred.

Anko smirks at Naruto "did I ever tell you how hot you make me Naruto-koi?" Asked Anko as she flickers her eyes like an girl trying to gain the attention from her crush, she then leans into Naruto staring at the 18 year old blonde. Naruto leans in giving her a sad smile, Anko gives him a curious gaze "what you sad about Naruto-koi. I thought you were happy finally free from the Blood Prison?" Asked Naruto.

"I am happy I'm finally free but how can you look at me with the same love. I mean look at me I have two scars running down my fuckin' face, my right eye has been ripped out for god's sake, and my right arm has ben cut off!" yelled Naruto in frustration as he raises his right arm.

Anko reaches her hand out grabbing onto Naruto's chin tightly she glares at Naruto with fire passion "Naruto don't you dare start talking like that! I'm not that pink haired whore or that Yamanaka bitch who fall for those dark, broody, and emo bastards! Unlike them they don't know what the fuck love is but I do damnit and I love you Naruto Uzumaki! Sure you've changed from that orange wearing gennin but my feelings I haven't changed these past five years NO if I had to be honest my feelings and love for you have only increased! I don't give a damn if you have scars or a lost limb your still the same blondie that I feel in love with five years ago believe it!" yelled Anko she brings his lips to her own giving him passion fulled kiss.

Naruto stoods shocks at her declaration but after a minute he get's put of his shock kissing her a minute later the two seprate from each other. He then gives his purplenette girlfriend a look that is filled with love. Naruto gives her a heart warming smile "I love you too Anko-chan." said Naruto with a soft small.

 **In Konoha**

Tsunade Senju was not having a good day after she'd healed her jaw that was broken by Naruto which had hurt a lot. She would've never guess he could pack such a powerful hit, she then heal Sakura's broken nose and arm but as soon as she attempted to use her medic ninjutsu to heal her other arm that had clashed with Naruto's rasengan her and Shizune had found out he didn't use a regular rasengan.

No the rasengan he had wind nature mixed in it, Tsunade then had to tell her apprentice that the chakra points within her right arm were destroyed and there's nothing she can do. While Sakura can still be a kunoichi and medic it will now be difficult with only being abke to use one arm. She would asked Gaara if he can give Sakura a replacement but right after Natuto left with Anko. The red haired kage had announce Sunagakure will no longer be allies with Konoha since they had endangered and damaged a valuable asset of their own village and they had found out that Danzo an elder of Konoha is tratior and believing Konoha can't be trusted since they will allow harm to a valuable asset pf their village and allow traitor to live.

If Suna breaking an alliance with them was bad enough the Land of Snow, Wave Country, Land of Ogres, Land of Sea, and literally every village that Naruto has come in contact with had broken each of their alliances. She still remembers the dissapointed look Shizune, Hinata, and Yuago had given her.

If that wasn't bad she had to listen to the yelling of the council well mostly from the citizrn side which had given her a headache she was able to shut them up with some killer intent.

When she sent Naruto to the blood prison she'd originally thought within weeks Naruto would've found the Box of Ultimate Bliss ( **Gokuraku no Hakō** ) but instead of Naruto only being there for a few weeks he'd stayed their for three years. She still remembers when she'd told Jiraya about her plan he hated her plan he believed her plan was horrible and a failure waiting to happen after cursing her out he stormed out and hasn't been seen for nearly three years.

It would seem her teammate was correct and not only had she lost tons of alliances but the village had lost two valuable ninjas one who was a jinchuriki and son of the Yondaime Hokage while the other was a jounin who was trained by Orocimaru and who's speciality is tracking, infiltration, and assassination.

Tsunade then let's out a groan she then massages her temble she then looks towards the pics of past kages "ugh Hashirama-Sofu ( **grandfather** ), Tobirama-Gurandon ( **granduncle** ), Hiruzen-sensei what will you think would you be proud of all the things i've done these past years tsk, who am I kidding I'm not even proud of myself. Sensei i'm not even sure i'm cut out for this job the only people who can possibility be a good replacement is Kakashi or Jiraya but Jiraya hasn't been seen for years and knowing Kakashi he's drawning himself in sorrow.

Minato I wondered how you'd react with how myself and everyone treated your son would you forgive us. Who am I trying to convince if Minato was alive he would make all those who harm Naruto pay with their lives even though he's a forgiving man even someone like him has his own limits. I'd orginally planned to have Naruto replace me but with him gone I'm stuck here." said Tsunade in a frustrated tone.

"Tsu-hime I told you your plan was set up for failure." said a familar voice Tsunade would've glared whoever calked her that but there was only one man who could her that. The blonde Senju looked at the window seeing Jiraya standing with his arms crossed giving her stern glare.

Tsunade narrow her eyes "I thought you said you aren't coming back." said Tsunade.

Jiraya just narrow his eyes "I'm not staying the only reason why i'm here is tell you I told you so." said Jiraya.

Tsunade then gains a tic mark "is that right?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraya just nods his head "yes Tsu-hime. I told something wrong would happen and you'll regret but no you were like don't be stupid you pervert Naruto could never hate anyone but here we are thanks to your naive idioticy Naruto is gone and Konoha has lost a lot of alliances I suppose the only good thing that came out of this horrible plan of your the Akatsuki don't know where he is and stopped hunting the other jinchuriki and it that Uchiha brat has killed Orochimaru but other than that. You've done a pretty shitty good I mean I know damn well Sensei will be rolling around in his grave and as for Minato and Kushina they would kill you." said Jiraya.

Tsunade growls in annoyance she realky did not needed to be reminded of her failure of a plan. She then glares at Jiraya "what do you want perv! And where the fuck have you been!" demanded Tsunade.

Jiraya let's ourmt a sigh "I've come to tell that I won't be coming back to the village but I will be here when the village needs me. For now I'll try to find Naruto and do what you can't protect him. And as dor where i've been. I've been at Mount Myoboku training with Fukasaku, Shima, and the Great Toad Sage with advancing my senjutsu, fire release ( **Katon** ), wind release ( **Futon** ), water release ( **Suiton** ), and earth release ( **Doton** ). After three years I've finally have mastered Senjutsu I even managed to combined my Water, Fire, and Earth Release with my rasengan, well that's all I wanted to do tell you see you Tsu-hime." said Jiraya he then shunshin out of the room.

Tsunade sighs once again for probably the 10th time this day. She then narrows her eyes "so, Jiraya has mastered Senjutsu and completed the rasengan. Naruto I honestly hope your save but even though if you don't like it Konoha needs you baka." said Tsunade as she gazes at the large bottle of sake.

 **With Naruto and Anko**

Hours has passed since they start sailing seeing as it's nearly nightfall the two had decided to stop at a small village. Anko had told Naruto the village is called Land of Petals ( **Hanabira no kuni** ) both Uzumaki and purplenette found themselves hungry well Naruto is more hungry since he hasn't eaten amything since he left the blood prison and of course Naruto's stomach had decided to make it self known by growling like a wild animal.

Anko nearly laughs her ass off she then gives Naruto a toothy grin"was that your stomach or a bear?" teased Anko.

Naruto just gives her a playful glare "hey it's not my fault I haven't ate in hours plus it doesn't help that you barely get any food at that fucking prison." growled Naruto.

Anko waves Naruto off and puts her arm aound his shoulder "well don't worry Naruto-koi! Your beautiful Anko-sama will feed you!" grinned Anko but before Naruto can respond they are met with four thugs.

The thugs look at Anko with lust in their eyes "did you hear that Mosarun? This blonde idiot is making his woman buy him food how pathefic." said the thug the thug then grins at Anko "how about you come with us slut we can show you a really good time." said the thug as he stares at Anko breast woth his friends agreeing with him.

Anko get's ready to show them not to insult her but Naruto stops her causing her to shoot a curious gaze at Naruto. Naruto turns to her with a dark look "Anko-koi allow me to take care of these bastards I need to stretch my legs." said Naruto Anko noda her head.

Naruto then walks towarda the thugs with a cold expression "I won't let anyone insult my Anko-koi especially not vermin like yourselves." snarled Naruto.

The thugs glare at Naruto two of the thugs pulled out a knife "vermin you say we'll make you pay fucker!" said the thug in rage both charged at thinking Naruto would be an easy kill neither of the two excepted the blonde to dodge. Naruto kick one of the thugs in the back sending him to the floor he then charges at the other with his right prosthetic arm he then uses chakra to force the retrackable poison blades to come out.

With the poison claws out Naruto slashes across the man's stomach causing him to bleed out Naruto then grabs him by the throat in a near death grip. Naruto then glares at the thug with expression void of any emotion "vermin like you doesn't deserve to live." said Naruto the only response he got was a weezing sound from said thug, a blade the pierces through the man's lounges killing him Naruto grabs the knife from the dead thug.

He then drops the thug sadly his pattern didn't have time to react when the knife in Naruto's hand was louged in the shocked man's head. Naruto then turns towards the other two he then pulls out a scroll. The scroll has the kanji for Public Enemy ( **公的敵**

) a cloud engulf Naruto once the cloud cleara Naruto is holding two chakra four feet long steel-baton sticks. "Now it's time for the rest of you pigs to die Naruto charges at them neither are repared for Naruto both fall to their knees Naruto turns right and slams his baton against one of the thug's neck with such force breaking his neck. Naruto turns around encasing both sticks in wind nature the man didn't even have time to speak as his head was smashed to mush.

Naruto turns around seeing Anko with a smirk "that was so, awesome Naruto-koi." grinned Anko.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly "thanks Anko-koi." said Naruto his stomach then growls once again causing the two to laugh.

Anko then kisses him on the cheek "come on foxy-kun let's eat." said Anko Naruto nods his head and the two leave the dead bodies behind but one thing is sure Naruto is happy which is saying something sense he hasn't been happy for three years.

* * *

 ** _Oh man god damn i finished this story hella early anyways did yall like this chapter and are yall ready for chapter 2 of Snake Empire. I probably won't be able to finish it any time soon since im moving soon and i gotta throw away some shit away. Hell i wasnt excepting to be finish with this chapter so damn soon oh well. But who's ready to see who else is part of Naruto's pirate you next time on Fanfiction. Also i was wonder does anyone want me to do a continuation with The Fox, The Phoenix, and The Hound._**

 ** _Soul and Mind of Pain Poll_**

 ** _Naruto x Anko -_** ** _83_**

 ** _Naruto x Shizune -_** ** _82_**

 ** _Naruto x Tenten -_** ** _62_**

 ** _Uzumaki Spawn Poll_**

 ** _Naruto x Wonder Woman -_** ** _0_**

 ** _Naruto x Poison Ivy -_** ** _0_**

 ** _Naruto x Catwoman - 0_**

 ** _(A/N: I wont put Uzumaki Spawn poll until Soul and Mind of Pain Poll is finished but if you wish to know what it is about inbox me)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **(A/N: first story of the new year)**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 ** _Recap_**

 _He then drops the thug sadly his pattern didn't have time to react when the knife in Naruto's hand was louged in the shocked man's head. Naruto then turns towards the other two he then pulls out a scroll. The scroll has the kanji for Public Enemy ( **公的敵** ) a cloud engulf Naruto once the cloud cleara Naruto is holding two chakra four feet long steel-baton sticks. "Now it's time for the rest of you pigs to die." said Naruto he charges at them neither are repaired for Naruto both fall to their knees Naruto turns right and slams his baton against one of the thug's neck with such force breaking his neck. Naruto turns around encasing both sticks in wind nature the man didn't even have time to speak as his head was smashed to mush._

 _Naruto turns around seeing Anko with a smirk "that was so, awesome Naruto-koi." grinned Anko._

 _Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly "thanks Anko-koi." said Naruto his stomach then growls once again causing the two to laugh._

 _Anko then kisses him on the cheek "come on foxy-kun let's eat." said Anko Naruto nods his head and the two leave the dead bodies behind but one thing is sure Naruto is happy which is saying something sense he hasn't been happy for three years._

 _ **Recap end**_

After leaving the dead bodies on the floor both Naruto and Anko search for something to eat the blonde and purplenette search for about 15 minutes until they decided to just eat a small bar a waitress over to the shinobi. The woman didn't know how but she knew these two were shinobi but it was pretty obvious to tell the blonde haired man was since he gives off that aura of not to be messed with. "Hello my name is Suzuki I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you two?" asked Suzuki who turned towards Anko.

Anko searches over the menu she then turns towards the waitress "yeah, I'll have the red bean soup and beef Yakitora and Sake lots and lots of Sake." grinned Anko.

"Right. And you sir?" asked Suzuki as she stares at the rugged blonde she just couldn't help herself but to stare at his face more importantly his scars her eyes then trailed towards his wooden prosthetic hand.

Naruto doesn't even bothered to stare at her "I'll have fried fish and tempura." said Naruto in a cold tone who's full aware of her staring the woman nods her head and heads back to the kitchen.

Naruto then runs his hand over his scars he attained in prison he then snarls angrily. It was her fault it was all because of Tsunade he spent three years in that horrible place he then bites his lip causing blood to drip. Naruto truly hated Tsunade the old bat and everyone in the village were traitors except for Jiraiya, Hinata, and Iruka while Jiraiya wasn't there when he was put in a selfmade prison by Yamato he knew even Jiraiya his perverted sensei believed the Slug Sannin's plan was horrible. There was no doubt in his mind he truly hated Tsunade, Yamato, and Shikamaru ever since being in the Blood Prison he wanted to kill Tsunade, Yamato, and Shikamaru.

He turned his attention towards Anko who's gritting her teeth in anger at the waitress who's rudely staring at her Naruto. He then placed his hand on her knuckles Anko turned towards Naruto as she feels the warmth of his skin her face softened she nearly forgot what his warmth felt like "Anko-koi don't worry about it, besides I only have eyes for you. " said Naruto with a smile.

Anko grins at Naruto "I know that you'd have to be a complete idiot to ever thinking about leaving me Naruto-koi. But can you blame me you were taken away from me by that bimbo bitch and that idiot of a kage! Now that I have you back I'm never letting you go!" stated Anko as she stares at his scared face.

Naruto smiles at this with a true smile he also realized it has been nearly three years since he'd smile. He then grips her hand tightly "if that's the case then we'll both need to train no doubt the Akatsuki will be coming after me a lot sooner with me no longer being under the protection of the village but tell me has anything changed?" asked Naruto in a curiosity.

Anko nods her head she then gains a solemn expression "actually there has I'm sure you aren't surprised Konoha and Kumo are now allies. But Orochimaru is dead Sasuke had killed him he also killed Itachi but he's also part of the Akatsuki along with three other people . Kabuto has been keeping quiet since Orochimaru is dead there's also two new members of the Akatsuki." said Anko.

Naruto raised an eyebrow not at the fact that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki he knew his former best friend would dig himself in a hole where he can never escaped he was more interested in the new members of the Akatsuki . "who are these new members?" asked Naruto with his eye narrowing.

The waitress sets their food down neither bother thanking her they just stared at each other "the people who were with Sasuke are Karin, Suigestu Hozuki, and Juugo. Karin can mold her chakra into chains she also is a sensory type. Juugo has a rare kekkei genkai that allows himself to transform his body into some monster like form he's also the reason for the curse mark, and then there's Suigetsu a swordsman who wields Kubikiribōchō, Kiba, and Nuibara he also has a kekkei genkai that allows himself to transform into water. The two new members are Nazuro Haruna and Tēnkeāi Bāsutosan ( **Burst Sun** ). Nazuro was from Kusagakure while Tēnkeāi was from Kumogakure, Nazuro has a rare kinjutsu called Shinsākuru no kyōfu ( **Fear of Sin Circle** ) I'm not really sure what she can actually do but with her kinjutsu she was able to destroy the Land of Birds so it is unknown what she can actually do but Tēnkeāi he has the Bashōsen the man can even produce black lightning and has Futton ( **Boil Release** ). But I'm curious when did you learned Bojutsu I mean the only people who know how to use it are Sandaime Hokage and the Akimichi Clan? "asked Anko as she begins to eat her food she then glances towards Naruto he finally to eat his fried fish.

Naruto stops eating and stares into his girlfriend's brown eyes "one day I saw the old man practicing with his bo staff. I was intrigued by it I practically demanded about learning bojutsu so he taught me I then promised him I was going to surpass him bit with the these Akatsuki guys we're going to have to train harder I mean sure my taijutsu has improved but as for my ninjutsu I haven't been able to use it fully thanks to that jutsu that was placed on all the inmates luckily I have clones. " said Naruto in a stoic tone he then rolled his eyes at the many citizens who are staring at him but he ignores them and continues eating he then hums in delight.

Anko chuckles at this at this "good to eat real food huh?" joked Anko.

"You have no idea. " said Naruto as he savors the delicious food he honestly forgot what a good meal was.

Anko's playful expression then became serious with her narrowing her eyes "do you honestly think Konoha will leave us alone after all you did punch that Senju bitch and pinky who are the Hokage and kunoichi of Konohagkure and I basically abandoned Konoha in front of both Konoha and Kumogakure ninjas? " asked Anko who decided to take a drink of her Sake.

Naruto shook his head negatively and gains a cold look that sent shivers down Anko's back the cold look of Naruto had just made the purplenette's legs weak. If she was actually standing up she knew she would be on the ground unable to get up. "No, most likely they'll attempted to come after us after all I am the Kyuubi Jinchuriki a powerful weapon of Konoha and you're a very skilled jounin who was the last loyal snake summoner of Konoha." said Naruto.

"So, what do we do if they send a team? " asked Anko in a serious tone.

Naruto raised his wooden hand one of the blades nails comes out he then carves on the Uzumaki symbol on the wooden table. He then goes back to eating his fish "it's simple we kill them. I wasn't joking about them sending a Konoha ninja after us I'm not going back there ever even if I have kill my former comrades besides I hate them every single person of Konoha 11 it doesn't matter who they send they'll die by my hands if I ever see them. " said Naruto in a flat tone.

"So Hoooot! " thought Anko with a blush she then shakes off the blush "who do you think they'll send after us? " asked Anko.

"Team Asuma." said Naruto as he eats the last of his food he then takes a long drink from the bottle.

"Really, what makes you so sure? " questioned Anko.

"They have the best teamwork out of my whole generation. There's a reason why they have the best teamwork. With Team Asuma each of their weaknesses are taken out of the equation thanks to each of their abilities overshadowing their weaknesses but people overestimate them defeating them is easy. " said Naruto in a flat tone but Anko can sense anger as he's talking about Team Asuma.

As Anko finished her food she puts down the necessary amount of Ryō the two grab their bottles and exits out Anko then links her arm with Naruto's and leans her head on his shoulder "you really hate them don't you? " question Anko as she noticed his tone became very heated as he talked about Team Asuma.

The shaggy haired blonde nods his head "yeah I do, but I hate Nara the most he and Yamato were the ones that trapped me. " said Naruto with a far away way look on his face after being but in that wooden cage he finally understood why Kyuubi had hated Wood Release ( **Mokoton** ) so much and he could understand why so many people hated the Nara Clan so much.

Naruto then glances down to Anko and allows a smile on his face "but first we need a new look mostly me. But your look is common among the shinobi world while I've been in prison for three years I'd rather not wear clothes I've been wearing for three years. " said Naruto.

Anko scrunches her nose she then gains a snarky grin *you sure as hell do foxy-koi you stink didn't they bathe you? " asked Anko in a joking manner but she was honestly surprised how much he smelled it was almost as bad as smelling a male Inuzuka.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at his long time lover "you mean get sprayed by freezing cold water for a minute then yes. The guards and Mui doesn't believe we deserved to bathe like a normal human after all all That prison was made to contain some of the worst criminals actually most who are sent there don't get out until they die or the hidden village that sent them there officially requests their release. Basically, it is a pirson for the worse of the worse and to be honest I haven't had anything good to eat in three years they mostly feed us brown beans and dried noodles." said Naruto with a flat tone he hated the food they gave him it was tasteless and sometimes half cooked.

The two then continue down the road and their eyes lit up as they seem the clothing store "you must really missed Ichiraku Ramen to be away from your ramen for three years must've been horrible but oh yeah Teuchi and Ayame don't live in Konoha anymore." said Anko she then runs her hand through his blonde locks she was always surprised how spiky and silky it felt but now it felt tangle and greasy.

Naruto then wrapped his arm around Anko's shoulder he then shrugged his shoulder" wait...what! Where they live now? " asked Naruto who's caught.

"They left after a month of your imprisonment they just couldn't stand being in a village where the people that called themselves your friends had betrayed you. So they left and start their new life in Land of Spring ( **Haru no Kuni** _)_ but which do you miss more your Anko-chan or ramen? " asked Anko as the two enter the store she doesn't pay attention to anyone she just stares at Naruto and bat her eyelashes at him.

Naruto release a small chuckle "hmm, ramen is so tempting buuuuut I'll have to choose Anko. There's millions of ramen but there's only one Anko. Besides I'm pretty sure if I pick ramen you'll shove a rusty kunoichi where the sun don't shine." said Naruto many of the male population of the store had turned pale as the woman look appalled.

Anko smirks at Naruto and rubs Naruto's chin as if he was a pet "awww, you know me so well Naruto-koi. " said Anko nearly every male in the store then felt the need to protect their manhood from beautiful yet crazy woman. Anko then grins at Naruto she then presses her lips against his cheek "alright Naruto-koi let's go shopping don't miss me too much! " exclaimed Anko Naruto is then forced to watch as she sways her hips in a hypnotic manner.

Naruto could only nods his head he then glares at a man staring at Anko the man quickly runs away from Naruto fearing for his life since Naruto gave him a glare that promise nothing but a painful long death. Naruto then searches through the store "now I must look for some clothes but also I need more gear all my kunai and shuriken are chipped and rusty but I also need a new look meaning no more orange since in Konoha I was known for wearing orange but this also means I can't rely on my clones like I would in the past I can still use them put I have to be smart. " thought Naruto as he ignores the looks of fear and disgust everyone is sending him.

He then turned his head to see a man who is no older than 22 staring at him "is there something you want? " asked Naruto in a cold tone the man nearly freaks out as the blonde runs his wooden hand through his locks.

The man who's shaking with fear Shakes his head negatively "n-n-no, there's no problem." whimpered the man causing Naruto to roll his eye at the scared man who slowly walks away from Naruto he knew this was going to an everyday thing but instead of people fearing him because of he's the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi these people fear mostly because of how he's dressed and the fact he actually looks like he's some type of criminal.

Naruto then walks in front of a glass case that has butcher knives "I once believed Senju and everyone would break me out of that place but after being in there for my first five months I knew they weren't coming back. " thought Naruto he then turned his eye away from the blades and begins his search for clothing.

 **Flashback Three Years Ago**

Never in his life did Naruto feel as alone as he does it nearly feels like when he was a kid everyone would glare and ignore him. He even remembers there were time where the villagers would get bold and harm him but the stares he was getting were different he didn't quite understand what looks were. The only thing he could think of why Tsunade and his friends would send him here but the blonde really misses his purplenette girlfriend. "I need to find away to get out of here." whispered a determined Naruto who's staring up at the dark clouds.

The young Konoha looks up as he sees four large men standing above up each look like they can be from Iwagakure due to their clothing resembles of Iwagakure except they don't have their forehead protectors or Iwagakure jounin or chunin vest "yeah what is it?" asked Naruto but the response he got wasn't one with words no it was kick to the face. Naruto glares at the four men "what the hell was that for! " demanded Naruto.

The men growls in anger "stupid brat! " snarled the missing min.

"I hate your eyes! " roared the Iwagakure ninja.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow in confusion "hug? " exclaimed Naruto he didn't understand how these people hated him as far as he knew he had never met an iwagakure ninja in his life sure met Amegakure and Kirigakure ninjas but never Iwagakure.

"Grab him! " ordered the man Naruto quickly punches a guy causing him to fall to the ground he then round kicked a man in the ribs causing him to hold his sides in pain.

Naruto then creates a clone put yells in pain as the jutsu placed on his chest lights up causing Naruto to fall to the ground gripping his clothes with his eyes clothe "ahaha, can you believed this Konoha scum! Ahaha, using jutsu will activate the imprisonment technique!" laughed one of the men who had recovered from Naruto's kick to the ribs the man then kicks Naruto in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

Another ninja grabs Naruto from the back of his shirt and slams the blondes face into the ground he then grips Naruto's hair forcing the blonde to look up at the leader "your eyes look like his! That blonde bastard!" roared the man he then gains a sickly cruel grin as he pulls out a kunai the man hovers the blade over Naruto's right eye.

Naruto struggles to move but the men have a good hold of his arms "kuku, not so cocky hug Konoha trash! " gloated the Iwa ninja with a grin he then gives them blonde a mean right hook to the jaw "there's no one here to protect you brat! " group. The man Naruto glances towards the guards who aren't even paying him any mind.

He then gains a cocky grin "is that all you got! My granny could hit harder than you losers! " laughed Naruto with his casual overconfident grin.

The men's eyes are they feeled with raw anger "why you little shot stain! " snarled the man standing in front of Naruto the man without warning jams the kunai right into Naruto's right eye all Naruto can do is scream in pain "ha, not so cocky now hug! " mocked the Iwagakure ninja he then yanks the kunai out of Naruto's eye sock bringing Naruto's eyeball with it the man pulls the eye off of his blade he then crushes the eye within his hand allowing the blood to drip from his hand. One of them men grip Naruto's face the leader then jams the kunai into Naruto's jawline the man moves the made towards Naruto's lip and repeats this a second time Naruto could only scream in pain with his left eye crying in shire pain the man then hovers the kunai over Naruto's left eye.

"That's enough you'd have your fun. " said the guard who's wielding spear.

The men drops Naruto face first on the harsh ground the leader of the group quickly kicks Naruto in the gut leaving him gasping for air "count yourself lucky, next time we'll kill you! " stated the man in shire anger they then leave Naruto laying on the ground.

The guard narrows his eyes at the downed Uzumaki "stupid kid. " said the guard leaving the young teenager on the floor. Naruto grips his right side of face in pain his blue eye then gains an expression of sorrow and pain.

 **Flashback End**

After that he realized he was not alone but betrayed, betrayed by the people who he once called precious he then shakes his head he was finally free and the last thing he wanted was to remember his time being in that horrible place. Naruto then grabs various of clothing such as shirts, jackets, pants, boxers, sleeveless fishnet shirt, and black shinobi sandals the color of the clothing range from red, purple, blue, grey, and red-orange. He also grabbed sealing papers, kunai, shuriken, ninja wires, demon windmill, smoke bombs, and exploding tags he then meets up Anko who also has her own various of clothing.

the person at the register had her eyes open at the pile of clothes and weapons "must be ninjas." thought the woman who stares at the senbon, tanto, and other weapons. She then gives them am uneasy smile "um, did you find everything to your liking? " asked the cashier who has a large sweatdrop on the side of her head.

Anko grins at the woman "hell yeah! " grinned Anko.

The cashier could only nods not really sure how to respond to the two "ri-ri-ri-right that would be 50,000 ryo." said the cashier Anko nods her head and pulls out the required money both shinobi and kunoichi sealed their clothes within the scroll leaving the woman dumbfounded "come again. " said the woman.

Naruto then raised an eyebrow at the tanto "so what made you want to get tanto? " asked Naruto.

Anko just shrugged her shoulders " the snake taught me kinjutsu and I think it's better that I use what I've been taught even if I want nothing to do with the bastard but come on let's find a hotel." said Anko as she leads Naruto to a small in after paying for their room Anko goes inside the bathroom to put on her new clothes.

Naruto turns towards look in a mirror and stares at the various scars especially scar that runs down to the side of his forehead all the way down to his eyebrow. He then narrows his eyes "it's only a matter of time. But this time I'll be prepared. " said Naruto he then turned his attention towards Anko who'd open the door to the restroom she then flashes him one of her mischievous grins. Naruto could only stare in amazement at her beauty she no longer wore her fishnet and mini skirt Anko is now wearing a short sleeve fishnet shirt over it she's wearing a black shirt and she wears a grey anbu like armor vest, she wears grey fingerless gloves she now wears a black trench coat, she wears blue pants the pants has a kunai holder, strapped to her side is her tanto. She also, has her legs wrapped in medical paper, and she wears high heel kunoichi sandals.

"Ahaha, watch out world the sexy Anko Mitirashi has a new look butches! " gloated Anko with a wide grin smirking at the dumbstruck Naruto "make Naruto-koi brain fried mission complete! " thought Anko she leans into his personal space and smashes her lips against his own she gives him no time to even collect what's left of his fried brain and shoves her tongue inside of his mouth she then takes her time to run her tongue all over his mouth. Naruto is finally able to collect himself he and his woman then have a tongue battle Naruto growls as he lowers his hands to her round soft backside this attention causing her to moan she missed this. The feeling of his touch three years without his touch was horrible but now she has him back but while she would love nothing to explore his mouth she felt the need for air both pull away from each other.

Both Anko and Naruto have a long trail a saliva hanging from their lips Anko then sexual licks the saliva causing Naruto to blush a crimson colored "now my Na-ru-to it..is time..for you to GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER! Now do as your Anko-sama commanded! " roared Anko.

Naruto let's out a chuckle "yes, Anko-hime. " said Naruto causing her to blush Naruto then kisses the top of her forehead he then walks towards the bathroom leaving an atomic red blushing Anko. Naruto then allows a half smirk to appear on his face he then removed his jacket and fishnet shirt Naruto stares at the four scars on his chest he then continues to undress himself after he's had a nice shower he gains a smile a true smile. "I almost forgot what it felt to have a shower but I'm ready for you Konoha this time will be different. " stated Naruto.

Naruto then attaches his wooden arm and begins to dress himself he now wears a black sleeveless shirt over it he wears a red happi coat with a black Strength symbol on its back, a black gi with a rusty red gray-striped sash. He wears a black fingerless arm warmer on his left hand, the arm warmer goes up to his elbow, he wears black pants that have a red line running down them, and he wears black shinobi sandals he also, wears a cloak that has black fur on the hood, he even has his baton sticks strapped to his side. He even put his hair in a high ponytail.

He then exits out of the room "so, what do you think? " asked Naruto with a half grin.

"Mama likes grin." grinned Anko as she stares at Naruto's look she then walks around him as ifhe's a piece of meat. Naruto then runs his hand through her purple locks he then pressed his forehead against her own "I missed you, you know. " said Anko in a low tone.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist "I know Anko-koi I missed you too. But we're together and I'm always going to be here for you dattebayo. " said Naruto.

Anko slowly nods her head "yeah, I know but know we're going have to be on the move tomorrow right? " asked Anko.

"Yeah, I know. " said Naruto.

Anko looked up at Naruto with a raised expression "how come your not worried. " said Anko.

"It's because I know I know I can defeat them. I've been planning this day for three years after I kill them they'll learn I am not the same shinobi they once knew plus I can finally prove just how pathetic the Ino-Shik-Cho team really really. " said Naruto n a cold tone.

Anko then pushes Naruto on the bed "we can worry about those brats til tomorrow tonight you owe Anko-sama some spooning blonde. " said Anko she then jumps on top of Naruto and smiles warmly at him, she then nuzzles her face into his chest.

 **Location- Unknown**

Within the base of the Akatsuki 12 of the members can be seen staring at Zetsu the spy of the Akatsuki the plant like being turns towards Tēnkeāi and Nazuro. Tēnkeāi has a Carmel like skin tone, the man has red-purple colored eyes, and he has white-sky blue hair his hair is spiky on the left side of his face he has his bangs wrapped in medical tape. He wears an Akatsuki cloak underneath it he wears a v-neck shirt, black shinobi pants that stop at his knees, he has both legs wrapped in black medical tape, he wears black gloves, and black shinobi sandals, he also wears his Kumogakure forehead protector with a slash going across .

Nazuro is a woman with a fair complexion, she has pupils-less mosh green colored eyes her hair is a dark onyx pink colored hair, her hair reaches her lower back, she keeps her hair in a triple ponytail style, she wears a grey Kusagakure forehead protector with a slash going across. Just like her partner Tēnkeāi, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin who wears an Akatsuki cloak, underneath her cloak she wears a long sleeve fishnet shirt over it she wears a crop top, she wears blue shorts underneath it she wears leggings, and kunoichi high heel sandals. But her whole torso is covered with various ancient looking tattoos.

Zetsu then turned his head towards Pein staring at his rippled lavender eyes, Pein stares at him with a cold expression "what is it Zetsu! " demanded Pein with an expressionless tone.

Black Zetsu released a chuckle **"hehehe, we have information about the Kyuubi Jinchurik** i." said Black Zetsu.

Deidara raised his blue colored or at the creature "isn't he in the Blood Prison, hmm? " asked Deidara.

" **Correction he was he's now free and has left Konoha along with Anko Mitirashi**." Said White Zetsu.

Suigetsu runs his hand through his chin "wait you mean Anko as Orochimaru's first student? " asked Suigetsu with a curious tone.

Black Zetsu snickers " **the very same. It seems that she and the Jinchuriki are in an relationship**." said Black Zetsu.

"I do not care what relationship he has with this woman. With the Kyuubi Jinchuriki free from the protection of Konoha he will be ours. " said Pein he then turned his attention towards Kisame "Kisame you will be assigned to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki I do not care for the woman. " said Pein Kisame grins at this.

"This will be fun I can't wait to see what the brat can do. " said Kisame.

Pein then turned towards Karin "Karin you will join Kisame and Suigetsu." ordered Pein.

Karin nods her head "yes of course Pein-sama. " said Karin narrowing her red colored eyes.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Great Fox Demon and Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, Sword and Guns_** ** _after that I'll update Fate of a New Adventure and Proud and Clothes and Darkness Within Us I will also do_** ** _Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy after that Bridge of Two Paths and Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Twin Wind Esper and then Bridge of Two Paths and Speed Demons )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
